NEW YEAR'S DAUNTLESS STYLE!
by TheDivergentTribute4610
Summary: This is a New years story! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014! There is fluff and awesomeness and it's been 5 years since Tris came to Dauntless! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Disclaimer - I don't own anything from Divergent!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2014 THE YEAR OF THE FANDOMS! We ahve so many things going on this year! We have Divergent The Fault In Our Stars MockingJay Part 1 And I hear there is a New Harry Potter movie being filmed...WHAT?! ALSO GUESS WHAT SO ITS NEW YEAR DAY 12:00 AM AND LOOK WHAT I FOUND ONLINE! A NEW CLIP! YEAH THE 2ND DIVERGENT CLIP! AHHHH!  
** watch?v=J0aQbK72arU

** Tris**

It's new years Eve in Dauntless, this will be my fifth New years here. Every Year its different, we do so many different Dauntless things.

This year I have no idea what is being planned, Christina is usually in charge, but this year she's not, she decided to give to to some one else.

Zeke, if planning the party, and he wont tell anyone what he has planned, we are all out of the loop. I have been awake for about an hour, I just like to watch Tobias sleep, not like creepily but, he is just so peaceful, and when he sleeps, it makes him look younger. I kiss his cheek and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey you." He says, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Hey." I say and kiss his forehead.

"I would kiss you right now but...Morning breath." He says, with a smile, I laugh a little.

"I don't think I would want that." I say with a laugh.

"Oh well if you don't want that then I will." He says an kisses me right on the lips, I laugh a little in our kiss, and wrap my hand around his neck.

"Go, take a shower." I tell him.

"Maybe, my wife wants to come too?" He says with a wink.

"Maybe she is thinking not right now." I say.

"Your loss." He says and walks to the bathroom.

Tobias and I got married last year, it was a fun beautiful wedding, everyone I love was there. Some people think being married is like being in a prison, but for me and I know for Tobias it's like, like everyday is the best day, we wake up everything with a smile. When people ask us how we do it, we just laugh and tell them we don't know, we just, love each other so much.

I love walking around Dauntless, with my husband by my side. Some girl still try to flirt with Tobias, but all he says is, "You should meet my wife she is the most beautiful women in the world." They always frown and walk away.

Tobias gets out of the shower, his hair is glistening from being wet, he wears a towel around his waist as he looks for some clothes; he catches me looking at him.

"Take a picture it will last longer." He says, with a smile. I get up and walk over to him.

"I don't want to take a picture, I want you 3D." I say and warp my arms around his neck.

"Hmm, to bad, I have a beautiful wife." He says with a smile.

"Oh, shut up." I say and kiss him, his hands find my waist pulling me closer to him, I run my hands through his hair and deepen our kiss.  
His hands travel up my back, they go under my shirt, his hands touching my my skin leaves a trail of fire. He walks me to our and I lay back, he is on top of me. One of his hands is holding him up so his whole weight isn't on me, the other has gone from my hair to my chest, down to my thigh.

I run my hand up his back, feeling how strong he is, feeling him still shutter a little at my touch, I like that I can make he feel this way, make him go from strict instructor to soft, gentle, kind, and loving husband. We share many kisses, but they are all different and I will never stop wanting him.

I pull away a little. "I really should shower." I say to him, our as I speak I can still feel his lips on mine.

"Na. We can stay here in bed all day." He says and kisses me.

"Nope." I say popping the 'P', and push him off me, I get up and walk to the bathroom, I can hear Tobias getting up, he walks up next to me and puts his arm around my waist walking me to the bathroom.

"So you don't want to stay here all day, with me, in bed, we could have fun." He says with a wink.

"Nope. We are going out." I say.

"Fine." He says and as I turn to go in the bathroom he smacks my butt, I look back at him in shock, he just smiles. "Think about." He says and walks off to our bedroom.

He always some how finds a new way to surprise me. I close the bathroom door and undress, I turn the shower on hot, not very hot, but hot enough to were it burns me a little, but not that bad.

**Tobias**

Tris is still in the shower, I took a cold shower because I know how much she loves her showers burning hot.

I lay on our bed just thinking of a new way to surprise Tris, everyday I find a new way, I just don't know what this one will be.

I hear Tris come out of the bathroom, she see's me and smiles, she grabs some clothes and walks back in the bathroom and puts them on.

"Come Tobias! I am hungry lets get some food!" I hear her call.

We walk to the dinning hall together holding hands and talking, laughing and yes sharing kisses. We take our usual seat with our group. "I'll go get us some food." I say and walk off to get out food.

I come back to the table carrying, eggs, bacon, a muffin and some Orange juice. "Here you go." I say and seat her plate down. She looks at it like she might through up.

"Oh, god. I feel like I might through up." She says and runs out the cafeteria, what's wrong with her? I get up and run after her, everyone has the same face, surprised and some of them excited.

I know where she will be, I run to our apartment, and rush to the bathroom, she is leaning over the toilet trying to hold her hair back, I go up behind her and hold it back for her, right as I get the hair out of the way all her food from last night comes up.

When she stops puking she wipes her mouth and brushes her teeth, and uses mouth wash. "God that was embarrassing." She says.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Fine, probably just some bad meat last night." I hear Christina yelling for Tris I can't really hear what she is saying but she seems happy, how can she be Tris just said she felt sick?

"CONGRATULATIONS FOUR AND TRIS!" She screams as she runs into our apartment. We look at her confused. "On the baby! You kept it hidden very well!" She says. Tris is Pregnant? This is the first I hear of it, I look at Tris confused.

"I didn't know you were..."

"Neither did I." She says just as confused.

"Oh wow. This is awkward...Um Congrats on the baby! I will see you tonight! Or maybe." Christina says and leave.

"I can't be? Can I?" She asks me.

"Hell I don't know. There is only one way to find out." I say.

**AHH! WHAT A WAY TO START THE NEW YEAR RIGHT!? SO what did you think?! Surprise I think yes haha! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**P.s. I just really wanted to get this up so I didn't proof read it so sorry if there are mistakes...Tell me where they are though haha..If you see any lol. **

**AGAIN HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Keep Crazy and Fangirl On! -Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So it's the 2nd of 2014! WOOHOO! I am so happy so many of you like my story! thank you all! So if I don't update I will have a good reason, my throat is hurting like really bad...not like I am sick...my mom says its my thyroid, so we don't know what it is but it hurts really bad. I just want to update this and maybe 1 or 2 of my other stories. But I hope nothing serious is wrong with me, cuz like Tris I hate too much attention...**

**Tobias**

Tris and I have just arrived at the Infirmary, a nurse with green and pink hair just came and took Tris into the back, they had me wait out in this waiting room. There are some people coming in with alcohol poisoning, this early into the day, it's barely 1:00 PM.

Within 10 minutes the nurse says I can go see Tris. I walk into her room, she is just putting her shirt on.

"Hey, is everything okay, are you Pregnant?" I ask her. She doesn't say saying, she turns around and looks at me with a blank face, I can't tell is she is or isn't, she walks over to me and looks me in the eyes, her beautiful blue grey eyes looking into my blue eyes. "Well?" She presses he lips to mine, still I don't understand, is she or is she not?

I pull away and look her in the eyes. "Tris." I say. He face breaks into a huge smile.

"We're going to have a baby!" She says, and wraps her arms around my waist and hugs my tightly. I am in shock. I don't know what to think, I mean it was one thing that it was a possibility but now, its real.

"Say something?" She says, and pulls away and looks at me worried.

"I don't, I- I'm so, in shock. I think I'm excited." I say.

"Can I have a better answer? More clear." I wait a few minutes before answering her, I don't know what to think. Finally I answer her, I cup her face in my hand and kiss her, she pulls away. "Is that a good thing?"

I laugh a little. "Tris, it's a wonderful thing! We are going to have a baby!" I realize, I'm excited and scared to death! What is I end up like Marcus, what if I hurt both Tris and the baby, what if-

"Four? Are you okay?" Tris says breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, just you know excited and scared to death." I say.

"Why scared to death?"

"I will talk to you about it later, not here." I say and pull her in and hug her. "I love you." I put my hand on her abdomen where the baby is. "And you." Tris smiles a little and kisses my cheek. "Oh I forgot to ask! How far along?"

"Three months." She says, her face lighting up, I know she's excited about this, even though we have never really talked about children, it doesn't matter right now, we are both excited about it. "Come on, I want to go tell Christina!" She says and grabs my hand. We thank the nurse, and the doctor and leave.

Tris and I head for the dinning hall, when we get there we see our usual group at our table, all talking. Tris and I grab some food and sit with them.

"Hey guys." I say and set our plates down on the table, I pull Tris seat out for her, she smile and sits down, I push the seat in and sit in my seat.

"So?" Christina says, looking from both Tris and I. "Was I right? I didn't tell anyone, I just ran to you guys. But was I right?"

Tris and I look at each other than at everyone at the table. "Guys, Four and I, are going to have a baby!" Tris says, her voice filled with so much excitement. Everyone stops eating and looks at us.

"Oh my god! I knew it! Ah! Congrats!" Christina screams.

"Four, wow! That is something, congrats!" Zeke says. Everyone else congratulates us and the girls are asking Tris questions, the guys and I just talk about plans for tonight, personally I am listening to Tris more, I want to know as much as I can.

"So Four, you and Tris coming tonight?" Zeke ask me, I look at him not registering what he has asked.

"Huh?" I say.

"Are you and Tris going to come tonight?" He says again.

"Oh I think so." I say. "Hey Tris." I tap in Tris, shoulder, she looks at me. "Are we going to the party tonight?" I ask.

"Of course! It's New Years!" She says and kisses my cheek, I kiss her back and turn back to Zeke.

"Yup. We are officially going." I say.

- Page Break -

Tris and I make our way back to our apartment. "Will you tell me why you're scared to death about having a baby? I mean I know it's scary but there can be many reasons why it is." She asks as I close the door.

"It's just, I don't want to. I'm just afraid I might, you know. I just don't want to turn out like, him." I say and sit on our bed.

"Marcus." She says, I cringe at the sound of his name.

"Yeah. Him. I don't want to end up hurting you or the baby."

"Tobias Eaton. If I ever thought you to hurt me or our future children do you think I would have married you?" She says and grabs my hand, she stands in front of me, I pull her down and she sits on my leg, I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I don't think so. But you make some crazy stupid moves sometimes." I hits me playfully.

"I do not." I kisses her lightly, and stand up.

"Okay, you don't. That's why I love you. And because you are the most amazing, kind, beautiful, brave, selfless, smart, honest, person I know."

**Tris**

I kiss him lightly on the lips. "Same goes for you." I say. "What do you want to do before the party, it's not for, four hours."

"Mm, Maybe a little bit of this." He says and kisses my neck. "And this." He puts his hands on the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

"I think we could squeeze a little bit of that in." I say with a laugh, and press my lips to his. One of his hands goes up my back, while the other goes to my hip.

He bites my lip asking for entrance I let him in, our tongues battle for dominance. My hands go from around his waist, too under his shirt and the travel up his back, I feel his muscles, his strong back. Some one wouldn't believe how he can actually be so kind, and loving, they put him in a category of fierce and unkind, but really, he's the kindest person I know.

I pull back a little, there is one thing that has been on my mind, is Tobias really excited about the baby, or is he just acting like he is? "Tobias, can you be honest with me?" I say.

"Of course I'd never lie to you Tris." He says, he is so kind, and he is honest.

"Are you really excited about the baby?"

"Yes I really am. I am just not going to like having to share you, I want you to be all mine. But I guess I will get use to it, and having a mini you running around."

"Or a mini you."

"No, defiantly a mini you. A mini me would not be a cute child, but a mini you, could win a beauty pageant."

"Oh please, this baby will be a boy, and he is going to look just like his daddy. And he will act just like his daddy too." I say.

He pulls me down to the bed I sit next him. "What ever this baby will be, he or she will be perfect." He says. I lay back on our bed and he comes and wraps me in his arms.

"I love you Tobias, I always will."

**Okay so I think this chapter kinda sucks...but whatever. I guess... ANd also I didn't Proof read it. It's 12:04 and I kinda want to watch The Silver Lining playbook...But Friends and I were talking about it and tha Great Gatsby last night and now I really want to watch either of them...Or Pitch Perfect... AH SO MANY MOVIES! But anyway Hope you 2014 is awesome! I mean We have Divergent, The Fault In Our Stars, AND MockingJay part 1 Coming out AHH! SO EXCITING! Happy New Year! **

**Keep Crazy And Fangirl On! ~Kim**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated! I like forgot about this story I am trying to update 3 stories...it's harder than it sounds...ha. So I am so happy so many of you like this story! Thank you! OMG 1st week of the year already almost over :O WOW! SO how has 2014 been treating you so far? I mean it's been SOOOOO awesome for me...**

**Tris**

I fell asleep in Tobias arms, but luckily I get up 2 hours after I fall asleep. "Tobias, hey Tobias." I say and shake him a little.

He stirs a little and his eyes flutter open. "Hey, we need to get ready to go." I say to him. He sits up.

"Okay. Let's do this." We get up, and walk in the bathroom, I brush and curl my hair, he just combs his, I put make up on and he changes his shirt. I walk in our and change into a tighter black dress Christina got for me, and I put on black pumps.

"Looks like we have an hour to kill." I say walking out of our room.

"Wow. Tris, you look. So...so...gorgeous!" He says, and slowly walks over to me, he puts his arms around me, I put mine around his neck, these heels make it so my eyes meet his.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I say, my lips close to his. He presses his lips to mine we kiss for just a second when Christina comes running in the door.

"Dude! Tris! Guess wha- Oh hey..." She says seeing me and Tobias wrapped in each others arms. "I was going to say, guess what just happen...but I think you might be busy."

"Tell me, it's not like we were having sex and you walked in. Just a kiss." I say and kiss Tobias.

"Okay, um...Oh Uriah and Zeke are already super drunk, and they where having a race to Zeke's room, and they both run into Eric, like first Uriah ran into him, and almost knocked him down, but them Zeke came and ran him down, Zeke was on top of Eric, Zeke ended up with a fist in his face." Christina says, and break down in laughter, Tobias smile, and I laugh a little.

"Is he okay?" I say still laughing.

"He's gonna have a big black eye!" Christina can't seem to control herself, she is laughing so hard. "Okay, okay, I will see you in a half hour!" She says and runs out the door calling for Will.

Tobias and I just look at each other and start laughing, Christina is pretty funny.

"Let's go see if Zeke need some help." Tobias says, I nod and grab his hand, we walk out the door locking it.

As we walk to Zeke's people congratulate us on the baby, we just nod trying to ignore them, word travels fast here in Dauntless. We make it to Zeke's and the party is already in full swing, people grinding and drinking, making out, the room is filled with smoke so my guess is people are smoking, getting high.

"Well, looks like we are late." Tobias says. "Are you going to be okay here, with the smoke and such."

"Yeah, I'll be fine and if not then I will tell you."

"Hey! You're here!" Zeke says, I can already see his black eye forming. "Here!" He says and hands us a beer.

"I can't have this Zeke." I say and point to where the baby is.

"Right." He says, Tobias hands him his drink as well.

"You know you can drink right?" I say to Tobias.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to have you be the only sober person here."

"I think you should. You're funny when your drunk."

"Na. I am good, I wouldn't want to do something stupid."

"It's New Year Four, drink. I am fine, I can get drunk of soda...and," I lean in close to his ear. "And I can get drunk on you...when we get home."

"I like that. Okay, I will only have 1 or 2 drinks though." He says.

"Good. Find me before midnight though, I want to kiss you at midnight."

"Oh. I was going to kiss someone else though." He says.

"What?"

"Well, she is beautiful, blonde hair, it curled tonight, she is wearing a sexy black dress, and she is carrying my baby. I think her name was," He leans in really close to my ear and whispers "Beatrice Eaton."

I laugh a little, his breath tickles my ear. "Go get a drink you idiot." I say and push away, he come right back and kisses me.

"I'll see soon." He says and goes to find Zeke. I find Christina, Lynn, and Marlene.

"Hey!" I say and stand next to them, they all have a beer in their hands, I grab a soda and pop it open.

"Hey Tris. Hows it going!" Marlene says.

"Fine, how are you guys?"

"Good." They all say. We all start talking about or New Years 'resolutions', no one ever sticks though. Mostly Christina though she makes like 10-15 and she sticks to one of them, which is usually sleep with Will more, she always does that one, 'cause she knows it's the only one she can stick to.

As we talk the we all slowly just kind of wander off, I have been here for 5 hours, and still haven't seen Tobias anywhere, I've seen Zeke, Uriah, Will, almost everyone. I finally spot him, I walk over to him and pull him to the dance floor. "Hey sexy." He says, and puts his hands on my hips.

"You seem like you have more than 2 or 3 drinks." I say with a laugh, I could care less how many drinks he has, just as long as it doesn't kill him.

"Yeah, I got in a drinking game with Zeke, I beat him though." He says proudly.

"Good." I say, I turn so my back is against his chest and bring my hand up around his neck, his hands stay on my waist as we grind to the music, I hear a moan or two escape his mouth, it just makes me smile. The song ends and a really up beat song comes on.

"C'mon." He says and leads me to a couch, I sit on his lap.

"Yes." I say.

"Just wanted to sit with my beautiful wife." He says and kisses my neck, I can't help but smile.

"How, nice." He goes from kissing my neck to my jaw, I turn and straddle him the best this dress will let me, just enough to get my legs on either side of him. I lean in and bring my lips close to his. "Kiss me." I say slowly. He presses his lips to mine, his hands travel from my waist, to my hair, his fingers run through my hair tangling his finger in my curls.

"Wow, we have a make out session over here!" Uriah yell and points to Tobias and I. I start to pull away but Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Let's give them a show." He pulls back to him and we kiss again, but with more passion and more flame. I hear people shout and holler, I want to say cheering us on.

"Don't you want to save that for midnight!" Zeke yells to us. I feel one of Tobias hands leave my back. The I hear shouts and laughs, I am guessing Tobias flipped him off.

Finally we pull away from each other, breathing heavily and laughing. People laugh with us and start to go back to drinking, getting high, and grinding.

4 Hours until midnight, a New Year, a new you, a new life all together, for me and Tobias, a new roommate.

**HOW WAS IT! Just Review it! I love hearing what you guys have to say! **

**Keep Crazy And Fangirl On! ~Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! WOOOHOO! Thank you all for your reviews and supporting this story! I love you all! If you liked this and haven't checked out my other stories DO IT! **

The music is some how getting louder, or maybe its just the fact that I am sitting near a speaker, which over it is, my ears feel like they are about to burst.

Tobias went to go find Zeke, I was just going to sit on the couch but, that is way to boring so I get up and go dance. I make my way to the dance floor, or just where everyone is dancing, you don't need a guy to dance with, you can dance alone, which is what I am doing.

The song is just ending and I see a drunk Eric come in with Lauren, he pins her against a wall, she laughs as he presses his mouth to hers, I cringe at the sight of it.

The next song comes on and I ignore everyone, and let the music take me, I may not be drunk but I can have fun sober. I have my hand over my head, swaying my hips, I feel someone put their hands on my hips and a face lean in close to my ear from behind. "You look good Tris." He says, by the sound of his voice I know it's Tobias.

"Thank you. I can still have fun while being sober, and I can look good." I say with a laugh. He presses his lips to my neck, his hands go around me pulling me close to him, I turn around and face him. "How long till midnight?"

"20 minutes." He says and kisses my cheek.

"I wish it would just come."

"You know what, I didn't surprise you today, out of the year we have been married, I've never missed a day." He says, a little upset, and a lot drunk.

"I think we both were very surprised today." I say.

"Right. I guess we were, I think it's a great way to start the new year, don't you?" He says and puts his hand over where our baby is.

"Yes, I agree, best way to start the new year." I say and press my lips gently to his.

We dance for the rest of the song, but once the song is over we go get a drink, we both grab a soda and sit on the couch.

"FIVE MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT!" Some one yells, I think it was Uriah, he is really noisy at parties.

"Once midnight hits we are out of here." I say to Tobias.

"I agree." I lean my head on his shoulder he plays with my hair. "Tris." He says after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared about this baby, I know I will turn out like _him_"

"I don't think you will. I will always be there for you and if you do turn out like him, I will beat you senseless." I say.

"I hope you do." He says with a laugh.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" The countdown, here is comes Tobias an I stand up and run over to the center of the room with everyone else. "SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE!" So close, who would have thought that so much could change in a day, in a year, 365 days, it goes by faster than you think. "TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I hear Uriah yell, but then he is quite, I kiss Tobias, and its not just a small kiss, it's a strong passionate kiss, we both pull away and laugh a little. Then everyone is yelling on the their lungs.

Tobias and I laugh, and yell with them. I grab his hand and he follows me, I lead him to the door and down the hall to our room. We're so close but Tobias stops me and pulls me close to him and pins me against the wall and kisses me.

"A few more steps and we will be in our room you know." I say.

"I know. I couldn't help it." I push him off me and pull him in our room, he closes the door with his foot and throws his shirt off. He grabs me and pulls me close to him, I kiss his lips, my hands on his chest, I am pinned against the door I wrap my legs around Tobias waits, my dress is hiked up I grab it and pull it over my head and throw it to the ground, his fingers are cold on my warm skin. Tobias kisses my neck and leads me over to the bedroom.

We some how lose all our clothes, him kissing my neck, I sigh and he works his way down to my three raven tattoos.

I can tell from this whole day, this year is going to be the best year.

**SO there is the end of my new years fanfic! So as you can kinda tell they did 'it' at the end but I don't go in detail cuz, I am so not comfortable with writing that...so yeah. I really really hope you guys liked this! Thank you for the reviews they where all so kind! I always kind of dread adding a new chapter of anything because I don't want any hate...So far I am on a really good streak of not one hate review which is like so awesome and It just makes me love all of you so much more! Thank you all for the kind reviews! HOPE YOUR YEAR IS THE BEST EVER! **

**Keep CrAzY And Fangirl On! ~Kim**


End file.
